Addicted
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: The memory of the fated match in the rain is still weighing heavily on Ryoma's mind, as he watches the Nationals' semi-finals. Though he's not the only one, who can't forget the passion that burned them both that day. Thrill, FujiRyo, slight Pillar
1. The one

Okay, so, this is my first non one shot for the PoT series. Also, the first one really written from the scratch in English, so please, point out mistakes if you find any ;) And well, I hope you'll like it, because I do~

WARNING: there will be lots of SHIFTING POVs, just to warn you, I know it may be confusing. Tell me if I should mark where there's a shift.

* * *

Ryoma always liked watching Fuji Shyuusuke play tennis. His form, the way he moved across the court, his muscles ringing with strength underneath his clothes, and those cerulean eyes that were most vibrant during his matches. Fuji Shyuusuke was indeed a beautiful sight to behold. But it was only when he was paired with an opponent of upper skills, did he shine the brightest. Just like now.

It was Fuji's first singles game, since the National Tournament started. Ryoma felt excitement slowly build inside him. He liked to watch his genius senpai, but he liked playing against him even more. He still couldn't forget that day, the one before the match with Yamabuki, that day in the rain, when he saw Fuji Shyuusuke for the first time.

Of course, he's seen him before, talked to him even, however enigmatic and short-lived those conversations were, but he did. Yet then and there, in those splashes of water, dump thuds of water-soaked ball and swishes if racquets overridden by loud thunders, he really SAW him. His fighting spirit, this burning passion that engulfed him and threatened to swallow him whole, if he didn't respond to it with equal strength.

All this left Ryoma shivering with exhilaration. He finally found someone, who wasn't winning worth beating, who wasn't worth winning over. Fuji Shyuusuke was the one. The only one who could provide him with the endless thrill, while playing against each other. Even Tezuka-buchou couldn't do it, even his father couldn't. All those people, all his rivals were only there for him to win against, but Fuji… Fuji was there to play, to give him whatever he needed to have and then take it back, so that he would have to try his hardest and get it all over again. He was the one. His source of pleasure. And whenever he saw Fuji play, he longed to be across from him and challenge him, like no one ever could.

With all these feelings bottled inside him, Ryoma watched his senpai walk on the court. When Fuji smiled, he could swear that his smile made the sun shine brighter. He clenched his hands into fists inside his jacket's pockets to stop himself from demanding a match then and there. He could wait. Just a little longer.

Finally, Ryoma took his eyes of Seigaku's genius and looked at his opponent with a small note of jealousy visible in his usual glare. Shitenhouji's Captain was a player whom you could never underestimate. Like all Captains on the National level, Ryoma thought with a bit of satisfaction. So many brilliant and strong players, whom he had yet to meet and triumph over. He smirked to himself. It was something to look forward to. If he couldn't have Fuji, he would crush everyone on whom he laid his eyes upon.

The sound of a ball hitting a racquet brought him out of his thoughts. Fuji's springy muscles sung a tune in his mind. And then, yes, those cerulean eyes opened and swept the court, not focusing on anything besides his opponent. Ah, how much Ryoma would give to have those eyes focused solely on him…

He felt himself smirk at all the worried comments, when the first point went to Shitenhouji. Why ere they fusing over it? It's not like Fuji was playing at even half of his real abilities. But then, there was another point, and another, and another. Ryome furrowed his brow slightly. What was going on? Why wasn't he playing like he was that day, in the rain? He could easily win. Well, maybe not that easily, but still. Or maybe Fuji had some sort of plan? But the points changed into games and when Higuma Otoshi was broken, there was no other explanation. Fuji Shyuusuke was oppressed.

It was no wonder that even the prodigy Fuji Shyuusuke had some troubles, but to this extent? He watched how all the Counters Fuji sent towards Shiraishi were being broken one by one. First was Higuma Otoshi, then Tsubame Gaeshi, and Hakugei. Even though his Counters were proving to be useless, Ryoma saw that Fuji's spirit was still shining in his cerulean eyes.

And then he closed them. Ryoma nearly whined at the loss. Those eyes were the most crucial thing he looked forward to in a match with his senpai. He briefly heard Shiraishi say that Fuji's tennis wasn't elegant and he had to suppress the urge to snort. Really? Whose was, if Fuji's wasn't? He didn't know anyone with such beautiful moves, other than Seigaku's genius.

But then it began.

'Two more balls! Two more balls!'

Ryoma's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment, before they narrowed angrily. It was already the last game? How come he didn't notice? And how come Fuji was losing a match without getting even one game? He looked at his senpai, who was visibly distressed. He was panting hard, his eyes were closed and a painful frown marred his forehead. It would be difficult to get back at Shiraishi, everyone could see that. Almost impossible.

But Ryoma knew. It was never too late for a comeback. Till the last ball hits the ground, there is always hope. Though right now he couldn't see it in Fuji's eyes. All he saw was a lost puppy, laying on the court and staring blankly at the cloudless sky. He saw in those cerulean eyes how Fuji was starting to doubt himself. Doubt his tennis, his skills, his strength, his ability to win. Ryoma could see him beginning to get lost.

And he couldn't have that. Fuji Shyuusuke was the one to provide him with the endless thrill, the one to always leave him unsatisfied, to always make him yearn for more. He just couldn't allow him to crumble here.

'Play seriously,' Ryoma said, his eyes sparkling with emotions suppressed throughout the duration of the match. 'Ne, play seriously, Fuji-senpai.'

He was smirking slightly at the sight of those brilliant eyes widening in surprise. When he was told to go back to the stands, he did so without complaining. He attained his objective. He brushed off the others' complains about his actions. He didn't want to explain. It was for him to know, and for the others to ponder on.

His smirk gained a satisfied edge when he saw THE light in Fuji's eyes. Oh yes, finally. When the shouts of 'One more ball!' went off around them, he really had troubles in containing his amusement. They won't have any idea what hit them.

And it did hit them hard, indeed. Ryoma saw the burning passion he so longed for come to life. His smirk widened. 'That's how you should be,' he thought. 'That's my Fuji Shyuusuke.' But then, what his senpai did surprised even him. That was just so… Fuji. If the Triple Counters didn't work, he would find a way to make them work. Or even better yet, make new Counters, more powerful than the previous ones. Ryoma smirked. The Houou Gaeshi, Kirin Otoshi, and Hakuryuu. He caught the ball that bounced to where he stood. A slight shiver travelled down his spine. This was his Fuji Shyuusuke. The one and only, who could make him tremble with excitement.

Ryoma's usual façade crumbled, when Fuji's smooth voice ringed clearly through the air.

'It was just completed,' his cerulean eyes flashed dangerously and Ryoma had to bit his tongue to control himself. 'Let's go. Final Counter!'

Ryoma heard himself gasp, feeling numb all over with exhilaration. He wanted to play him. Oh God, he _needed_ to play him. Needed. Badly. All he could do when Fuji's silky voice stated 'Hecatoncheires no Monban' was stare at him with emotions clearly visible in his eyes and gold fire burning deep underneath the surface.

When the game count came to 6-5 for Seigaku, Ryoma gripped the ball he was still holding tight in his hand. He saw it, everyone did. Shiraishi's balls were climbing the net with every shot, persistently, not giving up. Ryoma almost cursed out loud when it nearly passed over the net. The count was 0-40, Fuji in the lead. He could do this. He could win. It was just within his reach.

And then it wasn't. With 15-40 Shitenhouji's Captain started his retaliation, breaking through Fuji's Final Counter every time. And it was over. All the exhaustion, both physical and mental, made Fuji miss his last Hakuryuu about half a ball. Ryoma closed his eyes briefly in silent despair. He knew Fuji could have won, he had the ability, the skills, the strength. But he lost.

'Tennis is a cruel sport,' Ryoma thought as he watched Fuji sitting away from the rest of regulars with a towel over his head. He felt an unreasonable urge to hug him. With a slight frown he squashed it. For one, it was completely out of character for him to randomly hug people. And he himself was sure he wouldn't appreciate any form of pity after such a loss. But this uncharacteristic urge shocked him. Why did he feel the need to cheer up anyone at all? Forget cheering, but a hug? And Fuji of all people…

Ryoma shook his head to clear it from the vibrant images of him hugging Fuji's towel-covered head closely to his chest. He should play him soon to get rid of this stress. Yes, definitely. Very soon. He smirked at his own promise. Yes, very soon.

* * *

Soooooo... What do you think? Good? Not good? Please review~


	2. The memory's not enough

Wow, thanks guys, for so many warm words, I couldn't stop smiling, thanks~~

**AspergianStoryteller** - thank you, I'm trying my best, it's nice to know that my effort brings fruit :)

**Elyonne** - I was just rewatching PoT and this scene inspired me so much that I decided to give it a special thrill meaning, because everybody knows that Ryoma wouldn't have gone out on the court to lift anyone's spirits, right? xD And you wanted Fuji's POV, so here you go ^^

**PheonixShadow** - awwww, thank you soooooo much~ ikr, Ryoma is just puurrrrfect for Fuji, and they belong together, it's cannon, right? ;) well, maybe Ryoma could hook up with Atobe or Sanada or even Tezuka, but let's face it, there's no one else for him than Fuji ;D

**Ciel D'or Serendipite** - thank you for your comment, it really inspired me to write more :) and btw, I've read some of your fanfiction and I couldn't help but awww every second, because I could feel FujiRyo coming from the letters 3

And now to the chapter! This time it's Fuji's POV. N'joy!

* * *

It all clicked that day. That day he played against Shiraishi. He finally understood. At least he recognized these feelings he's been fighting, brushing away as nothing more than friendly rivalry, for what they really were. That day he almost lost himself to the doubt that hovered over his heart. But he didn't, and he had his youngest teammate to thank for it. When he heard those fateful words from him, he felt as if electrocuted.

'Play seriously,' a small smirk graced those cat-like features and he could swear that the sight before him was the most beautifully shocking he has ever seen. 'Ne, play seriously, Fuji-senpai.'

It really couldn't be described with words what Shyuusuke felt in that moment. It was as if an angel from heaven flew down to him to give a truly devilish advice. There were also these eyes, large gold eyes, burning with passion and desire. And the sight of these eyes brought back Shyuusuke's memory of that one day, when he saw them solely focused on him, unyielding and glowing with power. That day, before the match with Yamabuki…

It was so long ago, yet he remembered every single detail about it. He remembered how Echizen's little body moved across the court in a wild chase after the ball. He remembered the sound of the pouring rain, deafening him against the thuds of the ball soaked in water. He remembered that during this match he couldn't keep his eyes closed.

Even though Echizen was small in size, his spirit always made him seem bigger than he was in reality. It was true when you watched him from the stands, but it was even more true when you played against him. His eyes were burning with passion, excitement, joy, and something Shyuusuke could only call love. He seemed to fly on the wings of his spirit, as if nothing else than winning mattered to him. There was so much pressure from these emotions, that Shyuusuke couldn't help but to respond to them with his own passion. He loved tennis for this moment only. He didn't play to win, he played to feel this thrill coming from his opponent, stimulating him to play his best.

And then he remembered this feeling of loss, when they had to stop before deciding the game. He was angry, furious even. But there was nothing he could do. So he made himself a promise, that he will play Echizen till the end before he graduates. This was his promise. And he intended to keep it, yet there was always something withholding him from it. Either it was the practice before their next match, or Echizen was chasing some other opponent and was blind to anyone else.

Right now, however, in the middle of the match with Shiraishi, he decided this was the time. After they leave today, winners or losers, it didn't matter, he will ask his kouhai for a rematch. There was no right or wrong time for tennis, after all.

With his mind set, Shyuusuke looked up at his opponent. His eyes burned with azure fire, sending cold chills through everyone they focused on. He knew this very well, and that was one of the reasons he kept them hidden. It was a great weapon, but as all weapons it could do more damage than good in a matter of seconds. Right now though, the damage was highly welcome.

With the sight of Echizen's heated gold eyes burnt in his mind, he started to play, to get back the lost points, his passion clearly visible in his cerulean orbs. He fought with all his heart, with all his might. He played as if it was Echizen, who returned his shots and broke through his Counters. He played to the best of his abilities, fuelled by the memory of this burning passion, engulfing him in a cocoon of excitement. And then he lost.

'Out!' came the umpire's voice. 'Game and match, Shitenhouji's Shiraishi, 7-6.'

He was down on his knees. It wasn't enough. This passion, only imagining it, bringing back the memory wasn't enough. He felt the need to feel it, to actually feel it, on his own skin, in his breath, in his sweat, in the numbness of nerves after a powerful shot. He needed it, and he will get it. Soon, very soon.

'You are strong,' he heard Shiraishi and he smiled a bit bitterly.

'You too,' he returned, shaking the offered hand.

But he wasn't strong. He knew he wasn't. He could be, though it could only be measured through his match with just one person. Echizen. Right now Shyuusuke didn't even have the strength to look into these burning eyes. He was afraid of what he could find there. Disappointment? Disdain? Or worst of all, indifference? He shuddered at the mere thought, sitting slightly away from the other regulars. He didn't even notice the matches that the others won, he was so focused on not allowing himself to look at Echizen.

Yet when the young prodigy agreed to play a one ball match with Shitenhouji's rookie, he couldn't resist any longer. He glued his eyes to that slim, lithe silhouette and felt enthralled when it moved with such easiness and belonging, like a fish in the water. And then long stripes of fog materialized around Echizen, sticking to his form and shrouding him as if he were a god descended from heaven.

'Muuga no Kyouchi,' Shyuusuke gasped, opening his eyes and shivering lightly.

Indeed, a god from heaven he was. The way he returned the ball, his swing, the muscles playing beneath his skin and the eyes, burning with power and the will to play, the will to win and triumph. After 40 minutes though, it was clearly visible how much strain the constant use of Muuga no Kyouchi brought. Echizen kneeled under the pressure, gasping for breath. His eyes were wide, unfocused. Shyuusuke had a sudden urge to go to him and take him into his arms and forbid him from playing.

Yet he didn't move. He knew that Echizen would never allow anyone to take tennis away from him. He wanted to fight, to play, to feel the endless joy coming from it. And Shyuusuke would never take it from him. So he watched anxiously as Shitenhouji's rookie prepared his finishing technique.

'Super Ultra Great Delicious Daisharin Yama Arashi!'

He watched as a laser beam of a ball sliced through the air towards Echizen. His insides managed to tighten painfully from anticipation before there was a loud bang and clouds of dust lifted into the air, shrouding the court and preventing anyone from seeing the two players. When everything died down, Shyuusuke saw the two of them standing proudly, heaving heavy breaths, but smiling. One half of the ball was lying at the feet of each of the rookies.

Shyuusuke felt his heart skip a beat, his breathing coming faster and his eyes widen frantically. Without his cap, he stood there, greenish hair framing his face and his gold, cat-like eyes were still burning with the fire Shyuusuke couldn't help but fall for.

'Na, Tezuka,' he heard his voice quaver, but he couldn't care less at the moment. ' Is that the limit of the final door of Muuga na Kyouchi, Teni'I Muchou no Kiwami?'

He smiled with his eyes and thoughts still glued to his kouhai. Echizen was the one, the only one to provide him this thrill, this feeling in his spine, as if cold fingers were teasing his overheated skin. He shivered in delight. Yes, it was the time, it was just the right time to play against him once again. And since the finals were delayed because of court maintenance, they had 3 days. He would ask him tomorrow, Shyuusuke decided and felt immense pleasure warming his body from within. Yes, tomorrow.

* * *

'Fuji-senpai,' he heard around two hours later and he froze for a second before coming back to his usual demeanour.

'Yes, Echizen?' he answered politely, sending the young prodigy his trademark smile.

He didn't get any answer though, as Echizen slumped gracefully near him. Shyuusuke could see he was a bit tired, because the glow in his usually bright eyes was now dimmed. He wondered if perhaps he should suggest taking him home, but then he smiled to himself. As if Ryoma would allow anyone to babysit him like that. His hand stopped above his favourite wasabi sushi roll. Was it Ryoma now? He tilted his head to the side deep in thought.

'Ryoma,' he said, tasting the name on his tongue.

It had perfect ring to it, rolling smoothly off of his tongue with a sharp pang at the beginning. He hummed with content and finally noticed Ryoma's startled expression. He smiled with a little smirky edge.

'What is it?' he asked, watching the young prodigy carefully. 'You wanted something, didn't you, Ryoma?'

Gold eyes widened for a fraction before they narrowed to their normal, cocky glare. Mischievousness flashed through them, but Shyuusuke managed to catch it before it faded. A slight shiver rushed down his back.

'Play with me tomorrow,' Ryoma said. And it wasn't a question, it was that cheeky demand that he was never afraid to throw at anyone he deemed worthy. Shyuusuke chuckled, opening his mouth to make a comment about it, but he was stopped by the freshman. 'Shyuusuke.'

Cerulean eyes snapped open in shock. They looked deeply into the gold orbs, seeing them laughing at him mockingly. The always present smirk was gracing Ryoma's lips, as if asking 'What, you didn't think I'd dare, did you?'. Shyuusuke felt amusement override the feeling of shock. But it was also something more than that. He sensed the challenge in the mood when he saw a glint of the same passion he experienced on the court. He shivered lightly with excitement.

'Well, Ryoma, I can't say no, if you ask so nicely,' he smiled at his teammate, though it had a faint dangerous tilt around the corners of his mouth.

Oh yes, he would enjoy playing against Ryoma. Playing with him didn't sound so bad either. Oh no, it didn't. Shyuusuke chuckled evilly.

* * *

Okay, so, what do you think? Is Fuji Fuji enough? I'm kinda worried not to make him too OOC -.-' Please review~


	3. A distraction

Hoi, hoi, sorry for being later than usual with this chaper, I've had quite rough couple of days at the univeristy and couldn't get any writing done. But here you go, another chapter ^^

**AspergianStoryteller** - I don't fear that I'll make him too sadistic, quite the contrary, I'm afraid he's too meak, not his mean little self ;/

**Elyonne** - aww, thank you, for the review and for reading :) As for the spelling of Fuji's name, you're right, I asked a friend who studies japanese and she corrected me, so from this chapter on it's the correct spelling, which is Shuusuke ;)

**Ciel D'or Serendipite** - awwwww, you're making me blush~~ I can't even express how much I love it when people like my writing, it's like I could write and write, just because someone wants to read it! And your stories are really good, I like how they are so expressive and I see everything you mean. I once heard an opinion that I use too much descriptions, but I guess it's just my style and if there are people like you (:*) who like them, then to hell with those who don't ;) I can't wait for your next review, they make me reaaaaaally happy~~

Again, Ryoma's POV, N'joy the longest chapter yet!

* * *

To say that Ryoma was surprised would be a huge understatement. He was shocked, he was amused, he was a bit angry, and he was pleased. He was shocked at the sudden change in atmosphere between him and his senpai. He was amused, for in a matter of minutes his senpai became Shuusuke. He was slightly angry, because really? Would it hurt to ask his permission to use his given name? And then he was pleased, seeing that overwhelming passion rise between them outside of the tennis court.

Ryoma felt something stir inside him. Never did he experience the thrill that only tennis could bring without playing. Shuusuke was amazing, he truly was the one and only, Ryoma was sure of it. That was the main reason why he was trembling with excitement since he woke up today. All night he dreamt of these cerulean eyes giving him the fever of emotions. Right now he was waiting for Shuusuke to pick him up, as they agreed on yesterday.

'Hey, seishounen, where are you going?' Ryoma grimaced, hearing his father's nosy voice. 'A date perhaps?'

'Shut up, oyaji,' he bit out through clenched teeth, tying his shoelaces. 'It's none of your business.'

'Hey, hey, Ryoma, don't be like that,' the man wined, standing right behind him and scratching his chest with one hand. 'Your father has the right to know who his son spends his free time, ya' know.'

Ryoma looked at him incredulously. Seriously? What else could he do in his free time than play tennis? He took one deep breath and was about to answer in an equally stupid manner but was interrupted by the chime of the doorbell. Quickly picking up his tennis bag he turned to the door, blocking his father from opening it.

'Che, whatever, oyaji,' he didn't give his father any chance for a comeback opening the door and walking out.

He faintly heard the sound of footsteps and without thinking he took one of Shuusuke's hands, looking up at him. He saw these cerulean eyes quietly examining him and he nearly got lost in the emotions directed at him. He remembered himself when a loud crash, meow and banshee scream were heard behind the door.

'We're going to run,' he informed his teammate and without waiting for an answer he pulled him into a sprint.

It would be funny in any other situation that Seigaku's genius was caught off guard. Ryoma saw him stumble, but his quick reflexes saved him and a small smirk blossomed on the freshman's face. They reached the front gate just as the door opened, followed by a loud 'HEEEEY!'. Ryoma sped up, avoiding any possible embarrassment his father could think of. They run together for a long while and Ryoma even managed to forget he was still holding Shuusuke's hand only to be reminded of it with a sharp tug at his wrist.

He stopped, breathing a little harder than usual, too used to running laps in practice to actually feel more tired than that. He looked up at his senpai noting that he was also slightly out of breath, supporting himself on one knee. But he didn't let go of Ryoma's hand. A small smirk lifted the corners of the young prodigy's mouth. He waited for his breathing to calm down and when it did, he squeezed the hand he was still holding. Shuusuke looked at him with his eyes closed and Ryoma felt a pang of regret.

'You're okay there?' he asked with his usual mocking smile.

'Are you?' Shuusuke raised their joined hands.

Ryoma would have blushed, if he wasn't used to hiding his true emotions outside of the tennis court. The only change visible on his face was the disappearance of his smirk and the teasing glint in his gold eyes dimming slightly.

'Do you want me to let go?' he asked, tilting his head to the side.

He was truly curious. Did it really bother Shuusuke that he held his hand? It wasn't like Ryoma ever looked for physical contact with anyone other than Karupin, but he didn't mind the feeling of soft, warm hand in his. He wondered for a second if Shuusuke's hair was as soft as his skin. Because it definitely seemed like it was. He punched himself inwardly. What the hell was he thinking about?

'No,' Shuusuke's smooth voice entered his thoughts.

No? Ryoma blinked. What was he talking about? And his eyes lit with the gold flame. He smirked, but there was more of a real, genuine smile in it, than his usual mocking. He squeezed lightly the hand he held in his.

'Then come on, Shuusuke,' cerulean eyes snapped open and looked at him in wonder.

Ryoma pulled him up, still smiling. This time though, he got a real smile back from Seigaku's genius. They walked in silence, holding hands, since neither really wanted to let go. It was amazing, Ryoma thought, that during two days they advanced that much. From nearly strangers to… He hesitated.

What were they? Friends? He didn't think that was the best way to describe them. A friend was someone like Momo-senpai, someone he liked having around and would miss if they disappeared, but not someone he couldn't live without. What then, rivals? No, it wasn't that either. Tezuka-buchou was a rival, Monkey King was a rival, Sanada was a rival. But Shuusuke wasn't. Ryoma was confused. He didn't mind this sudden change, though he would like to know how to behave. Like right now. They were walking in silence, holding hands.

'Na, Ryoma,' smooth voice near his ear startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the genius, glaring with discontentment. 'where are we going?'

Ryoma froze. His eyes widened. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't even know where they were. He couldn't stop a little pink tint from colouring his cheeks. When he heard a silky chuckle, he felt the heat in them rise even more. He snapped his head up, damn his height, eyes flashing angrily.

'Public courts,' he bit out. 'We're going to the public courts.'

Another chuckle ringed in his ears and Ryoma noticed that he liked the sound of Shuusuke's laugh. It was warm and gentle, like a summer's breeze. He fought a blush threatening to appear on his face yet again. What was happening to him? Never in his life did he have such sudden mood changes. And he was blushing!

He got lost in his thoughts once again and jumped slightly when a warm hand cupped his cheek. Again, Ryoma's eyes widened, this time in surprise. He looked up and found those cerulean eyes focused on him and only him. He opened his mouth to say something, but his mind was in complete chaos.

'Are you okay, Ryoma?' Shuusuke asked, a tone of real concern in his voice.

His hand kept Ryoma's face still, making them look into each other's eyes. And Ryoma felt lost. He saw concern in these beautiful eyes, concern for his wellbeing. He wanted to assure Shuusuke that there was nothing wrong, that he was fine. He wanted to ask what he thought of them, what they were doing, why did it feel so good to accept this passion he was sensing without being on the court. Instead, he just nodded.

'Let's go,' he said quietly. 'We have a match to play.'

He smirked at the thought. Finally he was going to play against Shuusuke. He was going to feel this delicious pleasure of a challenge he identified with Seigaku's genius. He shivered in anticipation.

'That we do,' came a smooth reply and Ryoma felt another shiver rush down his spine.

He ached for him. And soon he would soothe this ache. He felt yet another shiver. Very soon.

* * *

Then they played. This time under the scorching sun, burning with the heat of the day and their own emotions. Point after point it was harder for Ryoma to breathe. He was tired, that's for sure, playing against Shuusuke wasn't easy after all. But it was also because of his feelings. He felt as if he was drowning. In the passion he sensed in the air, in his quickened breath, in these cerulean eyes, in his own confusion, in the emotions he didn't know he could feel.

When a ball passed through him and he didn't even move, he decided it was pointless. He wouldn't win. Not today. He lowered his racquet, looked up to the clear sky above and closed his eyes against the blinding sun. Breathing harshly he tried to calm down. There was the unusual rush he experienced while playing tennis, but there also was the thrill of watching Shuusuke, of playing him.

Ryoma sighed. His mind just wouldn't shut up. His eyes focused more on how Shuusuke's muscles played on his arms and tights than if he used top spin or slice. He directed his attention towards the flashes of the blue fire in those cerulean eyes, ignoring the fact that none of his finishing techniques seemed to work. He was distracted by the rays of light playing with Shuusuke's chocolate-brown hair, missing the sweet spot of his racquet time and time again. An occasional smile that appeared on Shuusuke's lips made him gasp, as his stomach clenched with an unidentified emotion.

He sighed again, feeling angry at himself. What was happening to him? He was startled by a slightly cold with sweat hand on his forehead. He snapped his eyes open, almost instantly stepping back when he saw Shuusuke's face only inches from his own.

'Wh-What are you doing?' No, his voice didn't tremble.

'You most definitely are not okay, Ryoma,' Shuusuke's voice sounded like music to his ears. 'You seem… distracted.'

Ryoma opened his mouth to deny it, but the eyes watching him were filled with genuine concern, so he stopped. He sighed and lowered his eyes. That gaze made him feel guilty of even trying to lie.

'I am distracted,' he admitted quietly.

'By what?' the hand moved from his forehead to his cheek, cupping it with a gentleness that warmed Ryoma's heart. He sighed. Which time today was it? He sneaked a peak at Shuusuke and when their eyes met, he couldn't look away. 'By you,' his voice was hardly more than a whisper.

Ryoma saw a glint of something pass through these cerulean eyes. He couldn't decipher what it was, it came and passed quicker than his mind could analyse it. But then he was brought out of his thoughts by Shuusuke's hand, which moved to his chin, and long, nimble fingers pulled his face up. He opened his mouth to ask what his senpai was doing, only to have it covered by soft, warm lips.

Ryoma's eyes widened frantically. His whole body froze, his breathing stopped, his heart stopped, his mind stopped. And then something hot touched his lips, slowly circling them. In shock, he parted his own and this something he now recognized as Shuusuke's tongue slipped inside, exploring the inside of his mouth.

A throaty moan escaped him and Ryoma blushed, surprised that he could even make a sound like that. He unconsciously raised his arms and put them around Shuusuke's neck, pulling him closer and returning the kiss. His mind was blank, nothing occupied it beside the tongue, slowly caressing his own. When they finally broke apart Ryoma was gasping for breath, like he always did after a long run. He refused to let go of Shuusuke though, who only chuckled and leaned their foreheads together.

'Am I really that distracting?' Shuusuke asked, his cerulean eyes open and shining with mischief.

'You have no idea,' Ryoma whispered with his mouth close to the other's.

Shuusuke kissed him again, his arms around Ryoma's waist, pulling him close to his chest. And Ryoma felt a sudden understanding flow through him, which calmed him and aroused him simultaneously. This was it. This was his endless thrill.

* * *

Let me just say, that rtyfuyghjk I LOVE THIS CHAPTER trygfuhjuk it's the best one yet and I can't, Fuji and Ryoma are just sdtyugh together and I can't seem to put a coherent sentence together, so please forgive my random keysmashes and whale sounds, because OMFG FUJIRYO *.* I hope you feel the same way, please review~


	4. I'm yours

Hullo, I'm back with another chapter of Addicted! I'll be having quite rough time at the Uni in the following weeks, so I don't know if I'll be able to update once a week as I did till now, but I'll do my best ^^ Please stay with me till the end~!

**TheFeyRa** - thank you, it's a great encouragement to know that people appreciate my way of expressing the love I feel for the Thirll Pair :)

**Ciel D'or Serendipite** - did I ever tell you that your reviwes are the ones I wait for most? No? So now you know ^^ And of course it's not over! I plan two more chapters apart from this one. It would be too simple to just let them be all fluffy and unicorns and rainbows, right? ;) Drama, we need drama! And in this chapter it starts *mwahahah* Okay, sorry 'bout that -.-' And yeah, Ryoma is 12 and Fuji is 15, but who cares, really, they're Thrill Pair, they can be in kindergarten and I'll be all trygthy, because you're born with thrill and it's all about feelings, not sex, either way. But oh god, thrill sex trygtfuyhjuk *.*

Another loooong chapter, Fuji's POV, enjoy!

* * *

Shuusuke smiled as he looked at the boy walking on his right. He was amazed. When he thought back to that moment on the court, this was the only emotion he could really name. From the second he saw Ryoma that day, Shuusuke knew something was not right. And then they were holding hands, Ryoma was blushing, his voice was trembling and he was distracted all the time, even though they were playing tennis. Shuusuke thought this very unusual, but knowing how Seigaku's freshman kept all his private matters secret, he doubted there was any chance he'll get an answer if he'd have asked.

So he observed, sometimes with amusement and sometimes with true worry. And with time the worry much outweighed his amusement. He himself was bewildered by these feelings. In a matter of only one day Ryoma became close to him, like a very good friend. But a friend he wasn't. Shuusuke still could hardly grasp the idea that they have just kissed. Eagerly, fervently, heatedly. It was the same passion he saw in Ryoma, when he played tennis.

It felt good, it felt right to have that small body so close to his, to share their warmth, to fill the void inside him with that soaring rush, like the thrill from falling through the clouds without a parachute. Shuusuke smiled. He loved those moments. The mixture between fear and enjoyment made them irresistible. And Ryoma was a personification of his most exquisite drug. He just couldn't say no, when offered such a treat.

Even though his body craved this, his mind had some serious troubles coping with the pace they were advancing with. Two days ago they were just teammates. Maybe there was some playful rivalry, but they were nothing more. Yesterday they started using each other's given names. Without honorifics, they simply switched, like it was the most natural thing to do. It didn't matter that somehow it seemed to be his idea. And frankly, he didn't mind this change at all. He liked the sound of his name on Ryoma's lips, just as much as he liked saying his.

Then today they kissed. When Shuusuke thought back to that moment, and he did it quite a lot in the previous few hours, he could only sigh lightly and smile his beautiful smile. It was an impulse that made him do it, cross over the net and actually kiss Ryoma. It was not in his intention, but when he saw the glances those heated gold eyes were directing at him, he couldn't contain his own emotions. And he gave in.

A small pull on his hand brought him back from his thoughts. Shuusuke looked down at Ryoma, it was so cute how he was that much shorter. The cat-like eyes were watching him carefully.

'Don't get lost on me, Shuusuke,' Ryoma said, smirking at him, which Shuusuke thought so adorable that he couldn't stop from chuckling gently.

'I wouldn't dare,' he answered with a little teasing smirk of his own.

Gold eyes narrowed at him and Shuusuke felt a sudden impulse to kiss Ryoma's lips, now pursed it a tiny pout. His smirk shifted from teasing to predatory in a matter of seconds. A glint of surprise passed through these gold eyes morphing into excitement so fast, he had to wonder if it wasn't the product of his imagination.

The smirk grew sharper, as cerulean eyes opened and Shuusuke stepped closer, towering over Ryoma. Closing the distance between their faces he captured these pouty lips, a shiver of delight running down his spine. This time it was a sweet, chaste kiss, that Shuusuke knew Ryoma enjoyed as well. He felt gentle fingers comb through his hair and smiled into the kiss, prodding the lips open with his tongue. Who knew this snarky freshman could be so caring? He froze when he heard a faint needy moan leave Ryoma's throat. Shuusuke broke the kiss, not moving away in the slightest.

'Do that again,' he demanded, his eyes shining with blue fire as they bore into gold orbs.

Ryoma's eyes widened significantly and his cheeks coloured in a pretty rose-red blush. Shuusuke chuckled smoothly and got swatted in the chest for that, as Ryoma stormed away from him with an angry huff. Another chuckle escaped his lips. He was just so adorable. Under this façade of snarky, cheeky brat was a really cute little boy with reactions that made Shuusuke want to cuddle him and then ravish the hell out of him. Chuckling at his thoughts, he caught up with Ryoma and hugged the smaller boy from behind.

'You are too cute, Ryoma,' he said with his mouth close to the other's ear, making him shiver. 'See, too cute.'

Ryoma snorted and freed himself from the embrace, turning around and looking him in the eye. His gold orbs were narrowed in slight irritation and embarrassment.

'No, I'm not,' he glared heatedly at him and Shuusuke felt like chuckling yet again, but restrained himself. 'I'm hungry,' a mischievous glint flashed through Ryoma's eyes and a small smirk blossomed on his face. 'And you are going to feed me.'

'If you kiss me again, maybe I will,' he answered with a smirk of his own, feeling the thrill of a challenge rise between them.

A sharp tug at his wrist brought his face down and his lips were smashed with Ryoma's a second after. His mind almost purred at the scent of dominance coming from the younger boy. And then he felt a sharp pang of pain when Ryoma bit his lower lip. Shuusuke's cerulean eyes widened at this aggressive assault. It wasn't like Ryoma, but at the same time it was so much like him. The freshman's hand found place at the back of his neck and stayed there even after they broke apart. Gold eyes glared at him with fierce fire burning deep inside them, reflected by the irritation on the surface.

'I'm hungry,' a slight growl entered Ryoma's voice and Shuusuke felt himself shiver in excitement and anticipation. 'Feed me. Now.'

With that said, he was released and soon found himself looking at the freshman's back. He smirked, his smile predatory and evil. 'Fine play,' he thought, as he moved to catch up with the younger boy. He took the smaller hand in his, eyes glinting mischievously when Ryoma's fingers intertwined with his. Shuusuke closed his eyes, still smirking, while his mind was already working on a plan, a devious plan, titled 'The fun ways to feed Echizen Ryoma'.

* * *

Shuusuke was laying on his bed, staring into the darkness of his room and thinking back on these past two days. He spent them with Ryoma and he really enjoyed their time together. There was little that could excite Shuusuke these days, he always needed to feel this thrill to know he was truly alive. And when he was with Ryoma, he felt it all the time.

He smiled at the memory of them holding hands and the adorable blush that sporadically appeared on the freshman's face. Shuusuke still felt the tingling on his fingers from the coolness of Ryoma's skin and the contrasting warmth of his lips.

He brought his hand to his own lips, drowning in the feelings burning inside him. He desired Ryoma, to possess him, to claim him, to ravish him and to have this thrill last forever. These last two days only strengthened his craving, but it also made him accept it fully. He no longer felt the need to hide it, since he saw the reflection of the same lust and longing in Ryoma's gold eyes.

A lazy smirk appeared on Shuusuke's lips as he fell back into his memories.

_They were sitting under a big tree in the public park, looking at the now empty court before them. They just finished a light rally, which somehow managed to change into a full-blown match and both of them were slightly out of breath. _

_Shuusuke was sitting with his back supported by the tree trunk and his eyes closed, his breathing finally calming down, though his memory of burning gold eyes still kept his heart beating unnaturally fast. Ryoma, on the other hand, decided that apparently his daily nap time was around the corner and that Shuusuke's lap was a good enough pillow. With a wide yawn he put his head down, making Shuusuke smile gently. _

'_Don't move,' one gold eye glared at him and he couldn't stop from chuckling._

'_Sweet dreams, Ryoma,' he answered, combing his fingers through greenish hair with a small affectionate smile._

_A quiet grunt was the only acknowledgement he got. With his eyes shining in amusement, he bent down and placed a light kiss to Ryoma's temple. He was rewarded with a little smile, that relaxed the always collected features. Without taking his hand from the greenish hair, Shuusuke leaned back against the tree trunk and got lost in his own thoughts._

_When the sun slowly started to set down, he decided he would have to wake Ryoma up, so that he could properly rest at home. Just then he felt the younger boy stir slightly and a breathless moan leave his lips. Cerulean eyes flashed with interest, as Shuusuke strained his hearing to catch it better. _

_But then his eyes closed and a dangerous smirk crossed over his features, when a low, needy 'buchou…!' left Ryoma's parted in a gasp lips. Shuusuke's hand moved slowly to his little boyfriend's collar and fisted itself in the material. With a sharp tug, he lifted Ryoma from his lap, waking him up in the process, and smashed their lips together. _

_Completely ravishing the younger boy, he pulled him on top of his lap, sliding his hands under his shirt. He heard a muffled moan when his nails scraped the delicate skin. Shuusuke felt his possessiveness growl in contentment as Ryoma's arms circled his neck, bringing him closer. He bit down hard on his boyfriend's lip, humming with great satisfaction at the taste of blood and leaned against the tree, smirking evilly. His eyes wandered over the freshman's slightly rosy skin, noticing his hard breathing and eyes glazed with pleasure and lust. Shuusuke felt his smirk widen._

'_Wh-' Ryoma gasped, supporting himself with a hand on Shuusuke's chest. 'Wha-What was that?'_

'_Saa…' Shuusuke licked his lips teasingly. 'What were you dreaming about?'_

_Cerulean eyes opened and pierced through the gold orbs to the depths of Ryoma's soul. Shuusuke felt the small body shiver under his gaze and a pang of guilt passed though his heart at the thought that Ryoma feared him. But when he didn't notice even the slightest indication of it in his eyes, he let himself relax. The only thing he found was confusion, as the gold dimmed to hazel in an effort to remember._

'_I was playing with buchou,' Ryoma answered his question, furrowing his brow in thought. 'And I was winning. Why did you wake me up?' he glared at Shuusuke._

'_Hmm…' he hummed in return. 'Well, I was a bit put off, since you started moaning his name…' he paused suggestively. _

'_I- wh- n- I did WHAT?!' it was the first time he saw Ryoma stuttering and raising his voice at the same time. 'Why…'_

'_Yes, I am very interested in that as well,' dangerous cerulean eyes narrowed. 'Buchou…' he moaned breathlessly, mimicking the sound he heard from Ryoma._

_Shuusuke raised an eyebrow at the growl that left his boyfriend's throat at that. A hand fisted itself in his hair and yanked him nose to nose with angry cat-like eyes, narrowed into slits. He raised his own hand, placing it at the back of Ryoma's neck, teasingly moving his fingers lightly across the sensitive skin._

'_Don't do that ever again,' the freshman growled out, glaring at him with anger radiating from him. 'The only name you can say like that is mine.'_

_Ryoma leaned in to kiss him, but Shuusuke's hand stopped him. A flash of confusion and worry passed through the gold orbs. Sighing slightly at that, Shuusuke closed his eyes. He leaned back against the tree, pulling Ryoma to his chest. How was it even possible that in one second he wanted to claim him and make everyone back off, and in the other he only wanted to cuddle him and lay the world at his feet? Combing his fingers through greenish hair, he sighed again. _

'_I won't, if you won't,' he said softly, pulling the freshman closer. 'You're mine.'_

_He felt Ryoma stir in his arms and loosened his hold on the boy, who looked up at him with a smirk gracing his features. His eyes were shining brightly in happiness and victory. Shuusuke chuckled at the thought that his little imp orchestrated the whole thing. Ryoma's warm hand cupped his cheek gently._

'_There never was anyone else, Shuusuke,' his small, genuine smile made Shuusuke's breath catch in his throat. He never knew that this snarky personification of cockiness could master such an expression. 'And there never will be. I'm yours.'_

And then they kissed, slowly, lovingly, without passion, but with belonging. They belong to each other and the whispered _I'm yours_ resonated through Shuusuke's mind even now, as he stared into the darkness of his room. A real, happy smile appeared on his lips as he turned around to finally go to sleep. Ryoma's face was the only thing he could think of before he fell asleep, still wearing one of his rare true smiles.

* * *

'He's not…' he stopped at a loss of words. What were they talking about?

He was standing a bit to the side, while everyone else was demanding answers from Ryuuzaki-sensei. Truth be told, he wanted to rush out of there and go with Momo. He just couldn't believe that Ryoma would bail on the finals. It wasn't like him, tennis was his whole life.

And then there was this gut-wrenching feeling he had since he woke up this morning. Shuusuke felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He hoped nothing bad happened, but his mind whispered all the dangerous scenarios that could have happened.

The match Tezuka played with Sanada flashed before his eyes in a blur of Tezuka Phantom and Sanada's Rai. Even though he should be more concerned with the sacrifice Tezuka was making for the team yet again, all he could think of was Ryoma's face and his gentle smile. The soft _I'm yours _again vibrated through his mind. Shuusuke's whole body went numb, as he repeated his boyfriend's name in his heart, praying to whichever god was listening for Ryoma's safety.

The match with Sanada finally came to an end and to stop himself from being completely swallowed by worry, Shuusuke jumped over the fence to help Tezuka up. Closing of his mind, he focused on Tezuka and his arm. It didn't look good, but after icing it the swelling should fade, leaving his arm undamaged.

Sighing quietly at Tezuka's recklessness, Shuusuke looked up and his cerulean eyes opened, widening in recognition. There, between Momo and Eiji, stood Ryoma. His little Ryoma. He seemed fine, Shuusuke didn't notice any bandages or bruises that would indicate something bad happened.

Before he could stop himself, a soft 'Ryoma…' left his lips. His body moved on its own, leaving Tezuka on the bench. In an instant he was near other regulars. Gold orbs that always challenged him and awoke the thrill deep within his heart gazed at him and Shuusuke froze solid, his breath catching in his mouth.

Because Ryoma's eyes were empty. It was as if there never was any arrogance in them from the beginning. And the smile that lighted his face was a real innocent smile, not his usual cocky smirk. Shuusuke looked at him in shock and confusion. This was Ryoma? His insides clenched uncomfortably. What happened to make him change so much? He took a step closer, still holding the gaze of these empty eyes.

'Ryoma…' Shuusuke had troubles swallowing, when he thought of all the things that could leave his boyfriend in this state.

'Do I know you?' Ryoma's voice reached his ears, innocent, questioning, confused.

Shuusuke felt as if he was falling deep into the pits of his aching heart.

* * *

Okay, so, drama starts in 3, 2, 1... Go! And wow, I'm so happy so many people read my work and like it and rtdytfug I just love you guys~~

Please review and let me know what you think ;)


	5. A spark

A bit later than usual, but it's here! Chapter 5 and next to last, so only one more to go, sadly. But I'm working on something new, so don't worry too much, you'll hear from me again ;)

**animelover4ever69** - thank you :)

**Elyonne** - nope, it hasn't, sorry for the scare ^^ As for the team... ugh... I kinda forgot about them all, because you know, the THRILL and all that -.-' But no, at this time they don't know about their relationship yet.

**Ciel D'or Serendipite** - you? annoying? no way! I love your comments, gimme more :* And gosh, you have no idea how good it feels to hear such things after I pour my soul into thrill, it's the best pairing ever, and for me, Ryoma can only be with Fuji, even though I can see him with others, like Tezuka or Keigo, or Sanada or Seiichi or... okay, I'll stop now ^^' And nope, Tezuka isn't the conflict, well, there is slight Pillar going on, but Ryoma and Fuji have to be together if I have any say in that ;)

So, enjoy while it lasts!

* * *

Everything went black for a few seconds, startling him out of focusing on his aching heart. His breathing was shallow and quickened, from time to time he felt as if the air itself was suffocating him. He blinked a couple of times and his vision returned, the blurred, surreal reality of his little Ryoma having amnesia.

Shuusuke knew his eyes were open, glistening with unshed tears that itched and stung at the corners, threatening to spill on his cheeks any minute now. But he paid it no mind, he only thought of these gold eyes that stared at him with complete confusion. Everything that happened during these last few days now seemed like a dream.

Shuusuke felt another sharp pang of pain go through his heart, when Ryoma's soft _I'm yours_ played again in his memory. He sighed shakily, his hands trembling as he reached to touch his boyfriend.

'You really don't remember me?' Shuusuke asked, even though he knew the answer already.

His hand slowly moved to touch Ryoma's cheek. He was glad that nothing more serious happened to the youngest member of the team, but it was the worst possible thing that could happen to him. A single tear rolled down his face and his vision blurred for a moment. Shuusuke saw concern shine through confusion in his beloved gold eyes and hope lifted his heart from the depths of agony.

'I…' Ryoma looked even more confused than before and Shuusuke wanted to smack himself for adding to his boyfriend's suffering. 'I…'

'I'm sorry,' he quickly interrupted, feeling the tears spilling from his eyes. 'I didn't mean to make you more confused,' he tried to smile reassuringly, but knew from the start that it failed miserably.

He couldn't suppress his emotions any longer, since hot tears left wet trails of burning pain not only on his face, but also on his heart, which was now torn into small pieces that went up in flames of despair every time he looked at this Ryoma and remembered his own little prince. It burned. His chest burned, his eyes burned. It hurt.

He wouldn't mind relinquishing to the flames that were trying to swallow him whole, if only it meant he could bring back the burning passion into these gold eyes, that now looked nothing more than empty and lifeless. Feeling as if any moment now he would break, Shuusuke opened his mouth to tell Ryoma he had to go when two small hands cupped his cheeks, wiping his tears away with gentleness that sent a blindingly painful pang through his torn heart.

'Please, don't cry,' he heard Ryoma whisper. 'I… I don't remember you, but my heart aches when I see you like this,' a small spark flashed through these wondrous gold eyes and Shuusuke felt his wounded heart mend a tiny bit.

He reached a hand and threaded his fingers slowly through the greenish hair. Keeping it there, he sighed, calming himself and leaned their foreheads together. Gazing into Ryoma's eyes, he noticed that there was still a lot of confusion, but there was also this spark, the one needed to ignite the burning fire that had always been there. It wasn't an illusion, it wasn't a hallucination. It really was there, waiting for the right kind of fuel to start the fire.

Shuusuke felt light-headed as his heart slowly came back together and hardened in determination. His tears stopped falling, the only memory of them evident on his cheeks. He moved his hand from Ryoma's hair to the side of his neck and places a gentle kiss to his temple. When the confused gold orbs met his, he smiled his real, genuine smile.

'Then I'll make you remember,' Shuusuke vowed, not only to Ryoma, but also to himself.

Turning his back towards his boyfriend, he wiped all the traces of tears from his face and reached for his racquet. He was going to win. And he was going to make Ryoma remember. Remember tennis, remember him, remember the feelings they shared. And after that he was going to make him say _I'm yours _all over again.

* * *

**RYOMA'S POV**

* * *

Never ever in his whole life Ryoma felt so many emotions at once. He was startled by the sudden kiss, worried after seeing that person cry, surprised at his own reaction to these tears and, above all, he was confused. Who was this boy?

He focused solely on his perfect face, chocolate-brown hair and those dizzyingly blue eyes, trying to remember something, anything really. He got a distant echo of familiarity and belonging, but nothing more seemed to clear out. Ryoma sighed with exasperation. He wanted to remember. Judging from the kiss and the tears the other teen shed, they must have been close. But how close? Were they friends? Or even closer? His heart was beating unevenly, quickening and slowing its pace at times.

He looked at the one who made him this way, completely forgetting about the others, who were now shouting encouragements. Moving to stand by the railing, he caught the name and guessed it was that boy's surname. Fuji… It somehow didn't seem right. Ryoma shook his head to clear it of his own feelings, that even now tried to overtake him and leave only a hysterically crying lost hid. He wouldn't succumb to that, Ryoma decided, he would get his memories back.

'Seigaku's Fuji Shuusuke versus Rikkaidai Fuzoku Junior High's Niou Masaharu, Fuji to serve,' came the umpire's voice and everything felt silent.

Everyone kept their eyes on the players, waiting for the game to begin. Fuji threw the ball into the air, his body bending in ways that send a shiver down Ryoma's spine. He gasped quietly when his heart started pounding in his chest. Was it because of Fuji? He was so confused. Taking his eyes off of Seigaku's player, he focused on the ball, but the feeling of excitement still coursed through his veins.

Ryoma closed his eyes, trying to gain control over the foreign emotions slowly overtaking his body. He calmed down his breath and cleared his mind of everything, leaving only a dark comfortable void. Sighing with relief at this semblance of normality, he let his guard down and momentarily sounds came flooding through his ears. There was only one that made his blood boil yet again.

The sharp sound of ball hitting the racquet, the strings straining under the pressure, the ball hitting the ground and then again the racquet. This was it, tennis. This was what made him excited, what made his heart pound wildly, what made him itch to play, to move. With a bit of surprise he uncovered that he loved this game. He loved tennis.

Ryoma smiled lightly, enjoying the peace in his mind after figuring out something like that. Suddenly he heard something else, something more than just the ball and the racquet. A faint sound of raindrops splashing on the wet ground, trainers squishing in wet grass…

Ryoma shot open his eyes, but none of the sounds could have possibly come from his vicinity, since the day was sunny and the clouds resembled large puffs of cotton candy. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he wondered what was going on. Maybe… His memory…? His eyes wandered to Fuji again. And again he got the rush from simply looking at his moving form, the same one he got when he thought about tennis.

'Game, Seigaku,' the umpire called. 'Three games to love!'

What did it mean? He loved tennis. So, what, he loved playing tennis with Fuji? Or maybe he loved Fuji's tennis? Watching him play? Because there was no way he loved Fuji, Ryoma thought, nope, no way.

'Right, Echizen?' a powerful pat on his back sent him stumbling forward a bit.

When he regained the balance, he turned to the person who pushed him. Trying hard to remember what was his name, and failing, he opted for not saying it at all. Besides, he had no idea what did the other teen want, so he decided that the best thing would be not to pretend like he cared.

'Hah…' he mumbled and locked his eyes on Fuji.

He didn't know why, but he was drawn to the chocolate-brown haired teen. He felt as if Fuji held the key to everything, as if he was a puzzle that needed solving, and he, Ryoma, was the one obliged to do it. Watching Seigaku's player closely, he didn't miss the moment when the always closed eyes opened and looked at him fleetingly. Cerulean orbs gazed at him, full of determination and hope.

Ryoma recalled that Fuji said he will make him remember and he wondered if this was what he was talking about. Because it was working, slowly, excruciatingly slowly, but working nonetheless. He remembered his love for tennis and the rain.

Watching Fuji get point after point put his mind on track again. The excitement was back and he wanted to take a racquet, even though he didn't know how to play. This was what tennis was all about, he thought as the umpire called another game to Seigaku. This thrill was what made the game interesting.

Then suddenly Fuji's tennis changed and Ryoma looked at the court more closely. Across the net from Fuji was the teen with spectacles, the same one that was standing to his left mere seconds ago. For the hundredth time this day Ryoma was confused. How come? Turning his head left, there he was, the same teen that played Fuji right now. Was that even humanly possible? Or maybe they were twins? There were so many things he couldn't grasp right now.

He sighed with irritation, again paying attention only to Fuji. Ryoma noticed how his style changed. It became more active, more aggressive, more thrilling. With wide eyes he watched as the points were taken back, even though Fuji's play was beginning to move something hidden deep inside him.

The smell of ozone and the sound of rain engulfed him completely, leaving his eyes just for Fuji. He heard the sneakers splash the water, he heard the dump sound of the soaked ball hitting the racquet, he even felt the wet clothes clinging to his body. He breathed evenly in order not to panic, so that his memory wouldn't disappear yet again. And then there was also the roar of the thunder and the blinding light flashed before his eyes.

When his sight returned to normal, all he could see was Fuji, across the net from him. Wet chocolate-brown locks framed his face, his cerulean eyes were wide open staring straight at him with such passion, that Ryoma shivered with uneasiness. Fuji's lips were quirked in a sharp, dangerous smile.

The feeling of more than excitement run through Ryoma, making him light-headed at the sudden extreme emotion. A soft gasp escaped him, when the memory faded, leaving him staring at the present Fuji, who in contrast had a gentle smile on his face. It was so different, yet so familiar. Ryoma now knew that Fuji was really someone close to him, not a rival, not a friend, someone even closer.

'Here it goes…' he heard Fuji's voice. ' The Sixth Counter, Hoshi Hanabi.'

Feeling as if something important was about to happen, Ryoma kept his eyes on Fuji and when the ball crashed down on the ground, he really saw it. Him. Them. All of it.

'_So, how do you think I should call my new counter?' Shuusuke asked._

_They were walking near the river, coming back from the street courts after another practice match. Ryoma was slowly sipping his grape Ponta and enjoying the light breeze that always came at this hour. The sun has already set down and only the street lights and a couple of lanterns were dispelling the darkness. _

_Stopping in his tracks, Ryoma put the can on the ground and laid down on the soft, cool grass. He took his cap off to look at the stars and pondered over the name. The new counter was difficult to return and as such it should have the name that suited it best. Deep in his thoughts, Ryoma didn't even notice Shuusuke laying down next to him._

'_Hoshi Hanabi,' Ryoma finally said, breaking the silence._

_He turned his head to the side to see Shuusuke looking at him with a small, warm smile on his lips. In these cerulean eyes he saw the reflection of the stars shining above them and all he could think of was how this silver glow suited them. _

_Shuusuke leaned closer, placing a hand on Ryoma's cheek, their faces now only inches apart. Bringing his hand up and placing it at the back of Shuusuke's neck he pulled him closer for a sweet, chaste kiss. _

'_Mm… The stars scattered across the sky like fireworks,' Shuusuke mused, when they oarted. 'I like the idea, Hoshi Hanabi it is.'_

_And he leaned in for another kiss._

Staring wide-eyed, Ryoma tried to cope with what he just remembered.

'During broad daylight… there were stars…' he muttered to himself. Hoshi Hanabi… The name he came up with.

Ryoma stared at Fuji, no, at Shuusuke in bewilderment. He was… Now all of it became clear. The tears he saw, the pain in his own heart, the kiss to the temple. They were going out. He and Fuji Shuusuke. A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched the match go to Seigaku.

'Game and match, Seigaku,' the umpire announced. '7 games to 5!'

That was it, the thrill he felt was not only about tennis. It was also about Shuusuke, the one who could wake him, bring him back to life with just his play. Ryoma watched as Shuusuke slowly made his way over to where they all stood. He knew he loved tennis. He loved the game, he loved the thrill. And now he knew he loved Fuji Shuusuke too.

* * *

Okay, so I'm nearly done. One last chapter to go, guys! Actually, I dunno if I should make it an epilogue or just a regular chapter, what do you think?

As always, please review~~


	6. Destined to be

Woah, I made you guys wait, didn't I? Sorry *bows* I had to rewrite it a bit and some school stuff came along and it took quite a while to get this chapter done. But I hope it was worth it ;)

Also, after this I have plans for a bit of Royal Pair drama, so don't be scared ;)

**Ciel D'or Serendipite** - no regulars, sorry, I just couldn fit them anywhere to make it work :( Maybe I'll do a sequel in the not-so-near future, though, so don't lose hope ;) And I can't tell you how much I love your comments, they're like those stars in broad daylight for me ;*

**PheonixShadow** - I know, right? ;) They're just destined to be together ^^

**GrimmIchiUlqui21** - awwww, thank you so much~ It feels really great when the thing you worked on so much gets praised, thank you! As for Ryoma's injury, no, I won't mention it, it wasn't important for the plot. It was all about Fuji's reaction and how he would cope with Ryoma's amnesia, and about Ryoma falling in love with Fuji all over again, even without his memories to support it. Thank you for your review, hope to hear from you again :)

All said, the last chapter, enjoy yourselves, guys ;)

* * *

They won. They won the Nationals.

Shuusuke still couldn't believe it, as they were all sitting an hour after the closing ceremony at Kawamura Sushi. It was like a dream, everything today was like a dream. First Ryoma being late and the bad feeling Shuusuke had about it, the Singles 3 lost by Tezuka, then the Doubles 2 lost by Inui-Kaidoh pair, Ryoma's lost memory, his desperate attempts to get it back and then Ryoma's painful match with Yukimura. Everything was so fresh in his mind, his emotions still high and raw.

Something touched his shoulder and Shuusuke looked to the side to see his little prince leaning against him, while covering a yawn with one hand. He smiled softly. So much worry, so much heartache he had gone through today because of this guy and still he couldn't be happier.

Reaching out, he took another sushi roll and popped it into his mouth. They were sitting in the back of the restaurant, leaving their teammates more space to go wild, which they didn't even have to be invited to.

'Eiji-senpai, that's mine!' Momo went off running after the smiling Eiji, who was happily munching on the stolen anago.

'Nope, it's already mine, since I ate it,' Eiji stopped to give Momo back the now empty plate.

'Mou, Eiji-senpai…!'

Chuckling softly at the immature behaviour of his best friend, Shuusuke felt even more weight lean on him and looked again at Ryoma, who placed his head on Shuusuke's shoulder and seemed to be dozing off. With an affectionate smile he touched his little boyfriend's cheek and stroked it gently, waiting for the eyelids to flutter open.

'Want to use my lap instead?' he asked with a smile, as the gold orbs looked at him drowsily.

Ryoma shifted his position, so that he wasn't leaning against him anymore, clearly debating his options. Finally, he shrugged and laid his head on Shuusuke's lap, breaking into another yawn. Seigaku's genius chuckled lightly and took off Ryoma's cap. A slight pout appeared on his lips, but it quickly faded as Shuusuke started to comb his fingers through the greenish hair. With a content sigh Ryoma went to sleep yet again.

Turning away from his boyfriend's sleeping face, Shuusuke noticed Tezuka looking at him with a frown. Without stopping his petting of the greenish curls, he locked his cerulean eyes on their captain.

'Is something wrong, Tezuka?' his voice was warm, inquiring.

'Since when are you and Echizen so close?' the stoic captain asked, his eyes narrowed.

For a second Shuusuke was baffled. And then everything, _everything_ became clear to him. The whole 'be Seigaku's pillar of support' thing and why Tezuka looked angry right now. He had a crush on Ryoma. Shuusuke wanted to laugh, laugh hard, but he controlled himself for the sake of his captain's feelings. Who would have thought that someone that stoic could fall in love. And in someone as cocky and challenging as Ryoma, at that. The most interesting question though, was how come he himself didn't notice that? Usually he was rather perceptive and could connect the simple glances and words together. Now, however, it seemed like his reading of Tezuka was completely off the mark.

'Since the semi-finals,' Shuusuke answered, focusing on observing his friend.

'I see,' Tezuka said, his eyes not leaving Shuusuke's face, probably with the intention to intimidate. 'Is there something more going on between you two'

'Even if there was, that would be none of your concern, Tezuka,' he smiled, closing his eyes.

This was going in a dangerous direction, Shuusuke knew, but Tezuka was clearly jealous, and now that the Nationals were over he wouldn't hesitate to make his move on Ryoma, given the chance. Too bad for him, because Shuusuke was giving no such chances. Not to him, not to anyone. Ryoma was his, and his alone.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Inui, even though looking disinterested in their conversation, was listening quite intently to every word they exchanged. Shuusuke's smile sharpened. He would have to have a little chat with the mad scientist later.

'It is my concern, since you are both regulars and members of the tennis club,' Tezuka's excuse made him want to laugh again. Who was he trying to fool?

'And I'm graduating soon, you too, if I remember correctly,' he shot the stoic captain a pointed look, 'and we just won the Nationals, so tell me, what is it that you are worried about, Tezuka?' he wanted to show him that Ryoma was his, just to make him realize that he could never have him.

He watched as the teen mulled over the next move. He saw how he told himself that if Ryoma was happy, then he should let him be and be happy for him. If only Tezuka knew how expressive his eyes could be for someone, who could read people as well as Shuusuke could. His smile widened when he heard the captain sigh.

'Just make sure you won't hurt him,' Tezuka looked at him sternly form behind his glasses.

'If I ever do, you have my permission to punish me in any way you see fit,' Shuusuke answered, opening his eyes to show Tezuka that he was dead serious.

They stared at each other for a long while, neither wanting to step down. Finally, Tezuka nodded his head once and got up, leaving their table to go to talk to Oishi. Relaxing a bit, Shuusuke turned his head to Inui. A predatory, dangerous smile appeared on his face.

'I trust that everything you just heard will reach no other ears, right, Inui?' he asked in sweet voice, seeing how nervous that made the dataman.

'Of course, Fuji,' he answered, adjusting his glasses. 'But out of pure curiosity, is that true?'

'It is,' Shuusuke relaxed, his smile losing its sharp edge and turning back to normal.

'Hmm… Interesting,' Inui muttered to himself. 'I didn't see that coming…'

Shuusuke only smiled at that some more, his hand returning to Ryoma's hair. No wonder Inui couldn't predict this, since both, he and Ryoma, were true enigmas when it came to their behaviour outside of tennis courts. Even he himself would have said some time ago that Ryoma would end up with Tezuka. But he didn't take into account Ryoma's own desires.

And now, having witnessed them first hand, he knew that there was no one other than him in the little prince's mind. Their love for the thrill, the challenge always present in their interactions, and the undeniable attraction they felt towards each other were what drew them together.

Because they were destined to be and there could be no one else to provide them with the thrill, with this burning passion they were both addicted to.

* * *

**RYOMA'S POV**

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Ryoma was asked by Tezuka-buchou to stay after the practice. He was curious, it wasn't every day that the ever-so-collected captain wanted to talk to him. What could he want? Did it maybe have something to do with looks he got from him every now and then? The much too long gazes and the averting of the eyes when he tried to connect them with his own was out of character for the proud man.

Ryoma slowly changed out of his sweaty training clothes and went for the showers. During the last few weeks he got used to that pair of brilliant cerulean eyes watching his every move. It made him feel happy, ecstatic even, to know that he got Shuusuke's attention unconditionally. A lazy smirk came across his face, when he felt a hand move to his lower back.

'What did Tezuka want?' a silky whisper ghosted over his ear, as Shuusuke appeared at his side.

'To talk,' Ryoma looked up and his eyes were caught into deep pools of azure fire.

'About?' something entered Shuusuke's voice, making Ryoma highly alert.

'I don't know,' he answered, stepping under the hot stream of water.

Scrubbing his body clean with the lavender soap, Ryoma wondered about the whole thing. Ever since the Nationals he noticed the unnameable tension between Tezuka-buchou and Shuusuke. It wasn't that obvious kind of dislike, like with Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai, it was more subtle, hardly noticeable, really, but Ryoma always watched Shuusuke, carefully, perceptively, persistently, and he knew that something was not right. And now Tezuka-buchou wanted to talk to him.

Turning one eye towards his boyfriend, he couldn't help but admire. Every though disappeared from his mind, as he watched droplets of water slowly travel down the perfect skin on Shuusuke's back and chest. The elegant fingers, more like an artist's than a tennis player, were gliding across the muscles Ryoma longed for from afar, and now could have them under his own hands. Breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, he turned the warm water down, standing in the stream of liquefied ice.

'It would be a shame if you caught a cold,' two hot hands set flames to his stomach.

'You could nurse me back to health, you know,' Ryoma smirked, looking up at Shuusuke. 'Wouldn't that be fun.'

A low chuckle was the only response he got, before his ear was bitten playfully and he was released. Eyes wide from surprise, Ryoma turned to see Shuusuke's retreating back. Muffling a chuckle, he switched the water off. It was just like his boyfriend to tease him, and then leave him shocked and confused.

Drying himself up and hanging the towel around his hips, he left the showers. And stopped, his eyes immediately sharp and focused. Shuusuke's hand was propped on a shelf much too close to Tezuka-buchou's head. His face was much too close to Tezuka-buchou's face. His smile much too sharp to be anything other but threatening. And his eyes… Ryoma has never seen them so cold, so dangerous. Even during Shuusuke's match with Mizuki he looked imposing, but controlled. Yet now, he was someone Ryoma didn't want to mess with. Well, he did, a bit, but only because he had the confidence that Shuusuke would never harm him.

'What are you two doing?' seemingly indifferent to the scene, he walked to his locker.

'Talking,' Shuusuke's eyes turned to him and, as on cue, they changed to those passionate ones that caught Ryoma's heart and soul.

'I can see that,' Ryoma replied sarcastically. He quickly put on his clothes and took his bag, without looking at either one of them. 'I'll meet you near the courts,' he said to Tezuka-buchou. 'And you can wait for me by the entrance, if you want to,' he cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

'Oh, I will,' a dangerous edge appeared in Shuusuke's smile. 'I will.'

A lazy smirk graced Ryoma's lips. He made his way to the exit, but he managed to catch the pair of hazel eyes and the sorrow and hurt he saw in them made his heart clench a bit. What was that? What the hell was that? Since when was the stoic captain so emotional? And what was all that with Shuusuke? Ryoma was so confused. Everything was fine mere weeks ago. What changed? He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Tezuka-buchou coming up to him.

'Echizen,' he turned around to face his captain, who looked tired in a way Ryoma never saw before.

'Are you okay, buchou?' he was concerned, really. Tezuka-buchou was someone, whom he learned to respect and look up to.

'Aa…' the teen took a step closer to him. 'I wanted to tell you something…'

Ryoma stood watching him. It wasn't like his captain to be so reserved, so timid. Usually he would have said what he wanted to without any pause, and even in the presence of the others. It was worrying. Ryoma couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he had an unpleasant feeling deep in his gut. Something was not right, seriously not right… If only he would-

'I have feelings for you.' What? Wait, what? Ryoma blinked in confusion. What did he just say? He had feelings… What?

'What do you mean?' Ryoma asked, trying to figure out the meaning behind the cryptic behaviour of the man before him.

Tezuka-buchou adjusted his glasses, which brought Ryoma's attention to his eyes. Hazel eyes that gave him so much comfort when he needed it most. Those eyes that watched over him, watched his progress. Now, they were shining with something similar to Shuusuke's, but Ryoma still couldn't place it.

'I like you,' Tezuka-buchou's calm voice brought him back to reality.

'I like you too…' he was still confused. Of course he liked his captain, he was like an older brother, wiser, someone to go to for any kind of advice, a friend.

A ghost of a wry smile appeared on the other teen's face, shocking Ryoma into breathless silence. What was going on? He never, ever, saw him smile like that. He didn't see him smile at all, if his memory was correct. But here he was, staring right at that right corner of his captain's mouth, which was slightly lifted up. Too little to be called a smile, but too uncharacteristic of Tezuka Kunimitsu to be passed unnoticed.

'I should have known this will be the case with you,' Tezuka-buchou sighed, looking away from him. 'I'm in love with you.'

The black hole. That seemed to be an appropriate term for what was happening inside Ryoma's head. All coherent thoughts were being swallowed before his mind could register their existence. He was too shocked to think, to speak, to breathe. Tezuka-buchou was in love. With him. Oh god…

'I…' he croaked through his clenched throat. He felt lightheaded. 'I…' he struggled to form any sentence at all. And he couldn't. Black blots played before his eyes. It was too much of a shock. 'I can't…'

He shook his head. He was with Shuusuke, he loved him. There was nothing to think about, nothing to be concerned with. Calming his erratic heart rate, Ryoma felt as if he came out of water. It was so clear, his mind, his head, his heart. There was only one answer, no need to panic.

'I love Shuusuke,' he said, noticing how Tezuka-buchou's eyes narrowed momentarily.

He didn't know what else to say. Even though his captain looked as calm and collected as always, after being part of the team for so long, Ryoma saw those simple changes. The glint in the eyes, the tightening of his jaw, the way his lips pursed. Somewhere deep down Ryoma wanted to get back his words, just to make the pain go away from those stoic features.

But he didn't. He couldn't. Because even though it was painful, he knew he had to be true to his own feelings, to Tezuka-buchou, to Shuusuke.

'Maybe if you didn't let us play that day in the rain…' he all but whispered. 'Maybe it would be different…'

Turning around, he moved to leave. There was nothing more to say, he didn't want to be there any longer. He wanted to give Tezuka-buchou time to recollect himself, to get back to his usual stoic self. He felt strange, sad, overwhelmed, sore. He just wanted to sleep it all off using Shuusuke as a pillow.

'Wait,' a hand on his arm stopped him from walking away. Ryoma turned over his shoulder to look at his captain. 'If he ever hurts you, remember, I'll be waiting.'

'No!' Ryoma protested immediately, shaking his head. 'I have too much respect for you to treat you as a replacement for Shuusuke,' he gently took Tezuka-buchou's hand from his arm, and squeezing it lightly, he let it go. 'Move on.'

And he left with his head spinning and emotions far from under control. There was just no way he could run away from Shuusuke into someone else's arms. Even if he hurt him, even if he could never forgive him. And making Tezuka-buchou wait was just cruel. Who knows how long would it take? Two months, two years, 20 years… He would have to look at them, all happy and in love…

Ryoma quickly abandoned the thought, as his throat clenched painfully. He would never be that kind of person, never.

Turning the corner, he saw Shuusuke standing there with his back leaned against the wall and face turned up to the sun. Hearing how his heart started beating in his ears, Ryoma practically run the rest of the way. Without thinking much he threw himself at his boyfriend. He needed it, this safety and warm assurance he felt from Shuusuke's arms, circling around him. He breathed deeply, his headache going back under control. This was what he wanted. Shuusuke.

'Are you okay, Ryoma?' Shuusuke's voice was calm, too calm. His fingers caught Ryoma's chin and pulled it up to make their eyes meet. 'He didn't do anything to you, did he?'

Ryoma smiled weakly, 'No, he didn't.'

'So what did he want?' Shuusuke cupped his cheek, his eyes open, attentive.

Ryoma hesitated. This tension between his boyfriend and Tezuka-buchou, could it be because of that? Because they both had feelings for him? He blinked. That would explain _a lot_. Shuusuke was a dangerously possessive type, after all. But, hey, that was what made him the one Ryoma fell for. His lips stretched in his usual lazy smirk.

'Just to make you jealous,' he saw a glint of the icy fire flash through those cerulean eyes. 'But I told him that I'm yours,' his smile softened and he raised his hand to Shuusuke's, which still rested on his cheek, 'and I'll be yours forever.'

'I like the sound of that,' Shuusuke's smooth voice touched something deep inside Ryoma's heart.

And when he was kissed, he clung to him with all his might, with everything he got. Because this was what he wanted. Shuusuke was all he wanted. His eyes, those beautifully petrifying cerulean orbs that trapped his heart. His kisses, hot and passionate, making him feel alive. His arms, keeping him safe and giving him a place to belong.

This was what Ryoma wanted, what he always craved for. Since the very first time he saw Shuusuke play, this thrill of emotional rollercoaster never left. They were just bound to be together, from the beginning, from the moment cerulean met gold. They were destined to be. Ryoma couldn't be happier that he got addicted to this thrill, that he got addicted to Shuusuke.

And he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**THE END**

So, what do you think? Too much drama? ^^ And to my mind Ryoma is a bit OOC, but well, it worked, I think. Gimme your thoughts? *grabby hands*


End file.
